An Ally's Deception
by Lerysakon
Summary: One-Shot: A simple revelation breaks the Light's resolve. "I believe my daughter has spent enough time with the Light. I've come to collect her." DMHG. Tiny hint of BZGW


**Summary: A simple revelation breaks the Light's resolve. "I believe my daughter has spent enough time with the Light. I've come to collect her." DMHG. Tiny hint of BZGW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I've been reading some fanfics wherein certain someone is actually evil and all that. And it intrigued me so I made my own. I started this, like, last year then abandoned it. Then I found it recently and decided to finish it. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

~An Ally's Deception~

Everyone was so tense. An air of dread surrounded the Great Hall. Everyone sat in their respective tables, shifting and looking around warily. Not one made a noise as they sensed the terrible feeling of foreboding.

The weather made the atmosphere even more ominous. The morning was foggy and the sky was darker than usual.

Harry Potter didn't seem to care about the tension though as he reminisced about the wise Headmaster. The Headmaster that was now in the afterlife. Dumbledore had been one of the most important people in his life. Without the wizard's advice or guidance, he wouldn't have known what to do during his past six years in Hogwarts. His grief over the great wizard's death was very much indescribable.

After the death of Dumbledore, he and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, decided to search for the Horcruxes. They had started the search just the summer before the current school year. So far, they were able to destroy two: Salazar Slytherin's locket and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Since Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Tom Riddle's diary were already destroyed, they only had three more Horcruxes to find before they face Voldemort.

Before the start of the school year, Hermione had insisted that they return to school. When Harry and Ron protested, she pointed out the fact that they would need as much knowledge of spells and the like if they wanted to be successful in their quest. The two boys couldn't deny that she was right. They had been almost caught by Deatheaters when they were finding a way to destroy Slytherin's locket and they had barely escaped. Besides, they can simply sneak out to find a Horcrux if they wanted to; it's not like they haven't done it before.

But since their return to Hogwarts, they haven't obtained a single clue as to the whereabouts of the other Horcruxes and it worried them. Every time they found a clue, they'd sneak out and search the location they suspected but they always came up with nothing. They were slowly losing hope. They knew that the confrontation between the Dark Lord and Harry could happen at any time and they wanted to be at an advantage when that happened.

To add to their hopelessness, because of their return to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't stop the feeling of remorse that always rushed into him when he remembered what happened to their beloved Headmaster during the past year. He felt guilt at the fact that he wasn't able to do anything to stop the event and just stood there, hidden within the darkness. He also felt rage build up inside him when he remembered that cold expression in the steel grey eyes of Dumbledore's murderer.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry's hate towards the blonde Slytherin escalated when he had witnessed Malfoy utter the accursed Unforgiveable that bestowed death upon the unfortunate victim. Harry had almost given away his hiding place when he had attempted to curse the young Deatheater. However, the sudden entrance of Severus Snape and several other Deatheaters stopped him from doing so. He wasn't stupid. He knew a losing battle if he saw one. He against a group of not less than five Deatheaters was practically an invitation to death.

From that moment on, he had vowed vengeance against the murderer of his mentor.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to accomplish the vow. Apparently, after that horrible event, Snape and Malfoy disappeared. They never showed themselves to anyone after that occurrence.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to find one of his best friends smiling crookedly at him. Harry gave Ron a small smile in return.

"You alright, mate? You've been staring at your food for a long time. That's not healthy, mate." Ron said in a hushed tone as he sat down beside Harry. "You're supposed to eat it, not stare at it."

Harry let out a soft chuckle at Ron's attempt to lighten the mood. "Duly noted."

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, I only have a half-blood hypocritical psychopath out for my blood, of course there's nothing!" Harry tried saying in a light joking tone but he grimaced at the recollection of his duty as the Chosen One.

"That anxious?"

Harry sighed. "You have no idea. Just look around. It's like everyone's waiting for a group of Deatheaters to burst in at any second."

Ron agreed. The only ones who seemed to be unperturbed were most of the Slytherin House and a fraction of the Ravenclaw House. It wasn't mentioned out loud but everyone knew that they have schoolmates that were, more or less, already members of the Dark Lord's army. Those from Slytherin joined for the obvious reason that they believe in the Dark Lord's ideology. The Ravenclaws who turned to the Dark side did it simply out of logic. Ravenclaws were rational people and, with deep analysis and great contemplation based on factors presented in front of them, they believed in choosing the side that would benefit them the most.

Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were loyal and righteous people. This is why only two or three people from these houses contemplated on their choices and considered siding with the Dark Lord.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. Hermione had been spending less time with them while she immersed herself in her research. The only time they ever got to see her recently was whenever she returned to their dormitory. Otherwise, she'd be in the library or somewhere in the huge castle.

"She's probably in the library, Ron." Ginny Weasley answered while sitting beside him and giving Harry a small smile. It relieved Harry to see her acknowledge him again. Since their break-up before the school year, Ginny had been distant from him and Ron. Harry didn't want her to get into trouble during the war so he took that action. Thankfully, she started to warm up to him recently again.

Then, all of a sudden, the surroundings darkened. The lights that illuminated the hall started to flicker until it started to emit a faint glow that created an ominous aura. Everyone glanced at each other nervously, asking what on earth was happening.

A loud gasp caught everyone's attention and all turned to the source. With a quivering arm, Colin Creevey pointed outside. "Look."

Harry gulped once he saw what Colin was pointing at: the fog had cleared to reveal the Dark Mark glowing menacingly in the sky.

Several student let out gasps of shock and cries of apprehension. Harry turned to glare at the Slytherins. They were either smirking maliciously or watching the entrance expectantly. The latter reaction made the Chosen One pause. They looked like they were waiting for something. Before Harry could realize what was happening, the large doors burst open.

Shouts echoed throughout the room as people in black cloaks and white masks entered. They started shooting spells that injured many of those from the Light. Due to the fact that they were taken by surprise, the Light side were driven back towards the Professors' table. They huddled together as the Deatheaters – along with their schoolmates who allied themselves with the Dark Lord – pointed their wands at them. As if daring them to make one mistake that could give the Deatheaters an excuse to end their lives. When someone did make a threatening move, they immediately found themselves suffering under the Cruciatus Curse.

Then, slowly, the Deatheaters parted to let their lord walk through. On his side was none other than the killer of the previous Headmaster, Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes narrowed at them as he clutched on his injured arm tighter. He had landed on it in an awkward position when he dodged one of the spells sent at him.

A sinister smile made its way on the Dark Lord's face. He lifted his wand and cast a spell that trapped everyone from the Light – except Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were slightly separated from the group at the front – inside a barrier. Some tried to break the hindrance but to no avail. Even the Headmistress failed in doing so.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort spoke in a patronizing tone once he finished.

If possible, green eyes narrowed even more. "Voldemort."

Whimpers escaped the lips of several Muggle-borns when some Deatheaters sneered at them.

"It has been a while." Then, he gestured his pale hands towards the young man on his side. "I believe you've met my successor."

For a second, Harry's eyes widened in surprise before going back to that cold glance it held earlier. "Malfoy." He spat.

A smirk crawled onto the blonde's lips as he replied. "Potter."

"You will not lay a hand on Mr Potter." McGonagall cried out while pointing her wand at them even though she knew that it was useless whilst she was inside the barrier.

The Headmistress simply received a mocking laugh in return. "What makes you think I've come for something as insignificant as Harry Potter?"

This seemed to take everyone by surprise. They thought that he was there to finally confront Harry Potter. The only person who didn't look taken aback by this was Malfoy. McGonagall's hold on her wand slackened slightly and gave one of the Deatheaters an opportunity to disarm the Headmistress. The one who did this summoned the wand and took off her mask to reveal the deranged-looking Bellatrix Lestrange. It seemed that the barrier only affected those who are inside it. The fact unnerved the Light side. The Deatheaters could practically torture them from outside the barrier and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Calm yourself, Bellatrix. We are only here to fetch our young Deatheaters. They have no more business to be amongst Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors."

The Muggle-borns whimpered while the so-called 'Blood-Traitors' either backed up slightly or glared at them. The young Deatheaters, on the other hand, shared a look that expressed their approval of this decision.

"You won't be leaving alive! _Ava-"_

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy countered before Harry could even complete the curse. He then proceeded to pick up the Chosen One's wand. "Your attempt at killing the Dark Lord is pathetic, Potter."

This action made the Dark Lord laugh. The sound caused those who were present to shiver at the maliciousness of it.

"You are fools. Your delusion of assured victory blinds you. You are defenceless and are practically at our mercy."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"The wards!" Padma Patil realized. "How… how did they get into the wards so easily?"

Another mocking laugh left Voldemort's lips. "My daughter has done well. She had already removed all of the wards even before we've arrived yet none of you realized it."

"She had told me that it was dismally easy, My Lord." Malfoy added, making Voldemort's evil grin widen even more.

"You-you're daughter?" McGonagall stammered. The Deatheaters also glanced at their leader curiously. Only Malfoy remained unaffected by the revelation.

"We did not know that you had a daughter, My Lord." One of the Deatheaters spoke.

"Oh yes, I do have a daughter. Which brings us to the other reason for our arrival. I believe my daughter has spent enough time with the Light. I've come to collect her."

"You mean your daughter was among us all along?" Someone from Ravenclaw gasped.

That caused all of those from the Light side to cast suspicious glances at the female members of their group.

Malfoy smirked at their actions. However, they stopped when he spoke out loud. "Come out now, Love. We've come to fetch you. There is no need for you to suffer in the presence of this pitiable side." Then he added in a slightly amused tone. "And, I'm quite certain that your father would like to meet our new ally."

Then, before anyone could do or say anything else, someone appeared out of nowhere right in front of Harry and Ron. At the sight of her, everyone instantly recognized the girl as Hermione Granger, the third member of the trio. The shimmering cloak in her hand answered the unasked question of how she got there.

"Mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked in demented glee. It was the tone that obviously meant she couldn't wait to torture the new arrival. This was further proved when she started advancing on Hermione.

Not wasting any time, Harry and Ron pulled her back whilst their allies drew their wands (despite the fact that they wouldn't be able to use it within the barrier) again to protect the witch. That obviously did not deter the bloodthirsty woman.

"Bellatrix, stand down." Ordered Voldemort. "You shall get your chance to torture a Mudblood in due time."

A delighted look graced her features while she stepped back to follow her lord's order.

On the other hand, Ron was letting out a sigh of relief in saving their friend. "That was close! Hermione, are you alright?" He asked while tightening his grip on her arm – scared that if he as much as loosened his hold, Bellatrix might take a chance to torture his Muggleborn friend.

Harry and Ron had expected Hermione to smile at them and give them assurance that she was alright. She did just that. Hermione turned and gave him a sweet smile but, one glance at her and Ron instantly knew there was something wrong. She still looked like the regular Hermione but there was something in her eyes that unnerved him. Instead of warm honey orbs staring at him, they were a cool cognac with a hint of steel in them. Then she spoke. Her tone made him involuntary shiver. "It would do you well to unhand me, Ronald."

It was clearly an order and a threat spoken in an innocent tone that held an opposite underlying promise. Ron's hold on her slackened which gave her the opportunity to pull her arm away. Harry must've noticed it as well as she was also able to easily tear her arm away from him.

Hermione then turned to the Dark Lord and stepped forward. Harry and Ron moved to stop her but were prevented from doing so when Ginny stood in front of them.

"Ginny, move! Hermione's in danger!" Ron demanded.

"Shut up, Ron."

"Gi-"

"You too, Harry." She then drew her wand and pointed it at them. "Step back if you don't want to be hexed."

This sudden movement caused the two wizards to reluctantly do as they were told. Harry didn't have his wand whilst Ron didn't dare to point his own at his sister. The others were too bewildered to even say anything.

"What are you doing, Ginny? We're on the same side!" The older Weasley exclaimed.

Ginny simply raised a brow. "Oh? I wasn't aware that you've pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord."

"What? Have you gone mad? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The Blood-Traitor is getting on my nerves, Ginevra. Shut him up permanently." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione let out a laugh, as if she found the blonde's order _amusing._ "Now now, no need for that. There's plenty of time for it later."

Voldemort walked towards Hermione. "Ah, a Weasley on our side. How delightful to see that one of you has sense. It would be more _entertaining_ to watch you fight against family." He said maliciously. "Well done, my daughter. I expected nothing less."

To the utter shock of many, Hermione smiled and gave the Dark Lord a kiss on the cheek. "It has been my utmost pleasure, Father."

"This Mudblood is your daughter?" One of the less intelligent Deatheaters spoke out.

Hermione's eyes darted towards him. Her glance froze the Deatheater in terror. Though her expression remained unchanged, the cold and unforgiving look in her cognac orbs was enough to instil fear in him. "Draco." She said sweetly.

A green light instantly hit the Deatheater on the chest and his lifeless body fell to the floor. Some students screamed at witnessing the ruthless act. Especially when it was from someone who used to be their classmate. Voldemort didn't even flinch at the death of one of his followers.

Malfoy ran his hand across his wand as he spoke. "It is unwise to insult my betrothed."

"Be-betrothed?" Ron repeated, turning pale. Malfoy smirked at him. "Yes, Weasley, as the Dark Lord's successor, I am betrothed to his daughter. Not that we're complaining. In fact, we rather approve." He proceeded to eye Hermione. "Don't we, Love?"

Said girl smiled in return. Ron paled. It used to be the smile she often directed at him. His chest ached even more when he realized that, with the way the two looked at each other, the engagement wasn't solely an arranged one.

Harry managed to choke out in disbelief. "Hermione, you can't be -" As he motioned to approach his female best friend, Ginny aimed her wand at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Harry. Step. Back." The redhead enunciated.

A pained look took over Harry's features. "Why are you doing this, Ginny? Is it because of our break up? I'm sorry but I -"

He was cut off by Ginny's harsh laugh. "You were what? Trying to protect me? Do I look like I need protecting, Harry Potter? Do I look weak to you?" Harry tried to grab her arm but she swiftly moved out of the way. "Don't touch me. I'm sick of all of you looking down on me, like I'm some useless muggle. I'm sick of all this '_protecting_ the youngest and only female Weasley'."

"You don't even support their beliefs!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't I? What makes you so sure?" She challenged. "Hermione has told me the truth about the absurdity of Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. I was stupid to believe in all of that 'loving-muggles' crap. They all taint our magic."

The reminder of Hermione's revelation instantly made the boys glance at their bestfriend. She stood beside Voldemort, watching their interaction with sick amusement.

"How could you say that, Hermione? You're a Muggleborn!" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione laughed again. "Me? A Muggleborn? That's ridiculous. I am a Pureblood and a descendant of the House of Slytherin."

"Voldemort's a Half-Blood!"

This made the Deatheaters snarl at the insult at their master.

"You believe that old fool? You are naïve, Harry Potter." The Dark Lord mocked.

"My grandfather, Tom Riddle Senior, was a Pureblood wizard living his life as a Muggle. Merope Gaunt wasn't aware of such a fact and believed that she had been together with a Muggle." Hermione explained. "Father had believed that lie for quite a time but, after some research on my mother's part, they'd found out about that little secret. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" Ron asked with a betrayed expression. "We've been friends since first year. How could you do this to us?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Ronald Weasley, we were never friends." The witch replied in an uncaring tone that made Harry and Ron feel a pang in their chests. "I have to say, our original plan was to simply get me into Gryffindor and gain your lot's trust. But, what can I say? I've never been one to do things half-finished." Then, a smirk almost similar to Voldemort's graced her features. "Our relations were simply a convenience on my part."

"But we've fought together! You helped us with the Horcruxes!"

This time, it was Malfoy who spoke with his usual evil smirk in place. "You make me laugh, Weasel. You followed her blindly into useless searches. You made it so easy for us to target you and even fell for an obvious trap. We would've caught you if we had wanted to but, alas, she thought that it was better to lull you into a false sense of security." As he stood beside Hermione, he glanced at her. "I must say that it was quite brilliant of you." He said while offering his hand to her.

Hermione took it and Malfoy proceeded to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm. "Did you expect anything else?" She replied before turning back to their audience. Ron's eyes were glancing at her hand with a hurt expression while Harry gazed at them, the effect of the betrayal present on his face.

"That's why we never found anymore Horcruxes. You've been leading us in a wild goose-chase."

"Very good, Potter. You've managed to figure it out. But it's too late." Malfoy sneered. "Far too late."

Hermione tilted her head towards her father and asked. "Are we done here, Father? As much as I enjoy this little chat, I'd like to leave. As much as I like this castle, being in the presence of filth makes me nauseous."

"I agree, daughter. Don't you think this castle is wasted on such unworthy people?"

"Yes, Father, it is. Shall we take it already?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. Malfoy smirked at the idea while Ginny let out a small chuckle.

"Take it?" McGonagall asked in whisper. Her skin turned pallid along with her allies.

"Yes, Headmistress, 'take it'. I've disabled the wards – yes, even the apparition ones – as well as left… surprises, of my own. We could take over Hogwarts anytime we want." Hermione replied. Her gaze wandered all over the Hall before meeting the Headmistress' eyes again. "And it is futile to attempt to put them up again. I know how to remove them."

"Patience, Hermione." Voldemort spoke. "For now, we shall take our leave."

Fear gripped everyone who was against the Dark. Voldemort was already formidable by himself. With the aid of his Deatheaters, he became more daunting. But, with Hermione Granger and her inside knowledge on his side? He just became impossibly dangerous.

"Let's go, Ginny. Draco tells me of a certain friend of his who wishes to meet you." Hermione said while casting a knowing glance in the direction of a dark-skinned, 7th year Slyterin known as Blaise Zabini. Zabini returned her look with a simple raise of a brow. She countered with a smirk.

Ginny gave Harry and Ron a final look before turning around to leave. Ron immediately took that chance to spring up and get his sister back.

"_Creare Obiectas!_" Hermione cried out.

Ron found himself colliding with an invisible shield much like the one his fellow students were trapped in. Harry also pounded on the barrier while shouting.

Ginny continued to approach Hermione, like nothing happened. "Are we going now?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." With that said, Voldemort disapparated. He was followed by his followers. Those who still weren't licensed to apparate yet were grabbed by the older Deatheaters. One by one, they left the Hall.

Before she followed the others, Bellatrix gave Hermione and Ginny a look, though the malice that she often directed at them wasn't there. Instead, she seemed to be sizing them up if they were fit to be part of the Dark Lord's forces. Her demented grin slid back on before she disapparated as well.

Hermione turned around to face disheartened expression. Her plan had obviously worked. They have successfully crushed the resolve of the Light. The Light had been a threat when Dumbledore was alive. Now that he was gone, nothing could stop their side from winning. She knew that Harry was far from ready to face her father. He and Ron had depended on her too much that, without her there, they were practically useless.

She glanced up to find Malfoy smirking maliciously and couldn't help but match it with a smile of her own. She felt Ginny hold onto her arm. Hermione looked at the younger witch and asked. "You do know that you'll have to hold onto Draco, right?"

It was important that they were in contact with him so they could apparate directly inside their headquarters: Malfoy Manor.

Ginny's features twisted in mock disgust. "Ugh, do I have to?"

Malfoy sneered at her. "I'm fine with her being splinched when trying to get past the wards." This earned him a glare from Ginny.

"You're lucky Hermione likes you." She hissed and grabbed a hold of his arm that wasn't occupied by Hermione's hand.

Before they left, Malfoy tossed Harry's wand back at him and smirked in a way that infuriated Harry. It was as if he was telling him that the wand wouldn't even help him either way.

Then they disappeared from the Hall as the barriers the Voldemort and Hermione created dissolved.

Harry's wand rolled to his feet, his downcast eyes watching it. Ron dropped to his knees. Others followed Ron's actions while several started to cry. Many had an empty look in their eyes. The betrayal of two of the most trusted members in their side had taken its toll.

The message just sunk in.

It was hopeless.

* * *

Hermione, Malfoy, and Ginny landed right in the middle of the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord sat in his throne-like seat, awaiting their arrival. A malicious grin settled on his face. "Welcome my daughter, Hermione Jane Riddle."

The Deatheaters who circled the room knelt.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father. "That is hardly necessary, Father."

Voldemort smirked at his daughter. "I believe that we have a new addition to our cause."

Ginny stood up straighter and faced the Dark Lord. Hermione smiled slightly and spoke to her father in a tone that no one – except her – would dare to use against him. "I'm afraid, Father, that I cannot allow you to mark Ginny. She is _my_ loyal companion."

The Dark Lord gave the redheaded girl a look which she returned with one of defiance. With his leer not wavering, he said. "As you are loyal to my daughter, I find it unnecessary to give you the mark."

Hermione gave a small bow. "Thank you, Father." She said and leaned slightly into Malfoy. He gave her a smirk before focusing back on his master.

"If I may ask, my Lord, when do we plan to lay siege on Hogwarts?" He asked.

"A very good question, young Malfoy. What is your verdict, my daughter?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny and they shared a look. It was obvious that they had discussed this before. They also turned to Malfoy and he smirked in return as he wound his arms around Hermione's waist.

"We've left them in a rather vulnerable state. They will need time to recuperate from the shock as well. And they would have to figure out how to set up the wards. They will also be wary of the castle since I've told them about the traps I've laid out." Hermione mused out loud. Her expression was one of innocence she often wore, yet a glint in her eyes said otherwise. "We've implied that we would come back eventually, however, they will not expect it anytime soon."

If possible, the sinister leer on Voldemort's face grew more menacing. "A clever decision. Everyone make preparations."

The Deatheaters shared a look. The Dark Lord's daughter didn't specify when. Only their lord, his successor, and his daughter's companion understood her cryptic response.

"My Lord…" One of the Deatheaters asked carefully. "… When do we attack the castle?"

Voldemort sneered at him in a way that made him feel incompetent. "Tonight."


End file.
